


we're so late nights

by provocation



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, That's it, mentions of Mike and Beth and stuff but mostly just smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocation/pseuds/provocation
Summary: Hannah’s tattoo intrigues Jessica from the first moment she notices it.





	

Hannah’s tattoo intrigues Jessica from the first moment she notices it. She isn’t exactly showing it off. There is no dramatic reveal where she shows everyone; no big Friends moment. She just starts wearing more shirts with short sleeves, and _blouses_ , which look so out of style at the parties they all go to that it’s adorable. Hannah would show up in a blouse with shoulders that puff out like she’s Anne of Green Gables, and she’d be disappointed when Mike paid more attention to Emily’s outfit— despite the fact that Mike is Emily’s _boyfriend_ , and he’s supposed to notice Emily’s outfit, not Hannah’s.

(If Mike notices Jessica’s outfit, _well_. She doesn’t say anything about it to Em or to Hannah. Thoughts don’t hurt anyone until they become actualized, and the praise and appraisal feels good for her ego.)

But something about Hannah’s modest shirts catches Jessica’s eye, so when Hannah ditches the cardigans and long sleeves in favour of shirts that show off her bare shoulder, Jess is the first to notice. She pulls Hannah aside the first time she notices, after they’ve both had a few ciders. It’s Matt’s birthday tonight, and the Washingtons are hosting the party (as per usual). Nobody notices them leave together, and Hannah follows her into Beth’s room, giggling non-stop.

The door shuts, but the noise of the party continues outside. Hannah doesn’t stop giggling, still reeling from a stupid joke Chris had told everyone. Jess loves a good pun, but that one hadn’t even been _good_. Jess twists the lock on the door, and turns around. “I saw your tattoo,” she says, and the smile doesn’t slip from Hannah’s face.

“Do you like it?” She reaches up to pull back the fabric covering her shoulder, hardly wincing at all. Jess wonders if she pulled off the bandages before she was supposed to, wanting to show off for the party. Hannah says with pride, “It’s a butterfly.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jess says, instead of _obviously it’s a butterfly_. “What does it mean?”

“It means,” Hannah starts, and then hiccups, and looks embarrassed. Jess gestures for her to continue, but Hannah is apparently done with speech. Instead, she stumbles back towards Beth’s bed, and hey, Jess can roll with that. She follows Hannah to the bed, sitting beside her.

Hannah falls onto the mattress, lying on her back, and Jess does the same. They look like they’re blissed out on drugs, but Hannah is just high from giggling— and Jess is high off of Hannah’s joy. “What,” she provokes, prodding her side gently. “What does it mean?”

“What does _what_ mean,” Hannah laughs, and rolls onto her side. Suddenly, their faces are only a few inches away from each other, and Jess feels like she’s floating in space. She can see Hannah’s eyes, magnified slightly by her glasses. She can see Han’s lips, wet with cider and lip gloss and laughter.

She doesn’t move away, instead licking her lips. “What does your tattoo mean?”

Hannah grins at her, and leans in a little. Jessica’s heart is racing; despite her confident slutty attitude, this is the farthest she’s ever gotten with someone she actually had feelings for. She leans in too, Hannah’s magnetic eyes and smile drawing her closer.

“I got it because I thought it would impress Mike,” Hannah confesses, and her voice is that of a nervous schoolgirl talking about her crush; which is, of course, exactly what she is.

 **Mike** ; Mike who stole Emily from her, and now _Hannah_ too. It seems too unfair to be true, but Hannah’s expression is entirely sincere. Jess’ heart sinks, and she asks distractedly, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Hannah breathes. Her smile is soft and innocent, and she still hasn’t moved away. “Do you think he noticed it?”

Jess is torn between betraying Emily, Hannah, or her own feelings. She shrugs on autopilot, and then says awkwardly, “ _I_ noticed it.”

“You did!” Hannah says, delighted. “That’s right. You did.” Jess still feels heartbroken, but she can’t resist returning Hannah’s smile. The girl is drunk, and with any luck, this conversation will be blurred from her mind in the morning. Her smile is soft, and affectionate, and before Jess realizes what’s happening Hannah’s smile is pressed up against hers.

“ _Han_ —” Jess sputters, but Hannah’s mouth is on hers and this is Jessica’s first kiss from a girl that _matters_. She doesn’t pull away.

Hannah kisses like she’s worried it’ll be over at any second, which it will be. There’s a desperation behind the way she presses into it, and Jess can’t tell if it’s coming from inexperience or _want_ , but either thought makes her feel kind of tingly. She likes both ideas. Hannah tugs one of her braids apart, so she reaches up to touch Han’s hair, still catatonic with wonder. She can’t believe this is happening, but she can’t deny herself the moment. Hannah’s lips are as soft as she’d imagined, and _warm_ , and she tastes like sweet cider and something else Jess can’t quite place.

And then a voice exactly like Hannah’s speaks from outside the door. “I only know a few chords, so don’t expect much! I’ll go grab it,” Beth says, and then the doorknob jiggles. “Hey. It’s locked… Whoever’s in there, you _better_ not be hooking up in my room!”

Jess pulls away, her heart racing in panic, but Hannah reaches to pull her back and kiss her once more. That’s all that she needs to fall right back into it, and the world seems to slow around them again as Hannah’s lips open up; and oh _shit_ , that’s her _tongue._ Jess can feel her face going bright pink, and just as she’s about to say something, Hannah breaks the kiss off.

“Just a second,” Han says, eyes trained on Jess. She sits up, and grabs Beth’s guitar from beside her bed before going over to unlock the door. She doesn’t let it swing open more than a foot, and she sounds surprisingly sober as she says, “Jessica is sick in here. I’m taking care of her.”

“Oh, okay,” Beth says. She doesn’t sound suspicious at all, just sympathetic. She takes her guitar, and the door swings shut once more. “Feel better, Jess! Don’t throw up on any of my shit!”

(From the party, they hear Emily’s concerned voice ask if Jess is okay, and Josh and Sam asking if she needs anything. Chris makes a bad joke that’s just barely inaudible, and Ashley and Matt groan while everyone else laughs. Mike’s laugh is the hardest, echoing through the house.)

Jess sits up, and she doesn’t feel sick at all, but her head is spinning. Hannah turns back to face her, and she looks smaller now, less sure of herself. This is the Hannah that Jess knows; the Hannah that Jess secretly relates to. “I didn’t,” Hannah begins, gripping her hands together. “If that’s not okay—”

“It’s perfect,” Jess interrupts, and pats the bed beside her. “Lock the door and get over here, butterfly.”

Hannah locks the door, and comes back to the bed. Her smile is an anxious, hesitant one, and Jess doesn’t pull her mouth away from Hannah’s for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> just some fic about my fave girls, because (as far as I'm aware) there's no other fic shipping them? if there is, please redirect me to it. the title is from dRuNk by zayn. also this is unbeta'd so bear with me!


End file.
